SMFF: SpiderMan FanFiction
by D00dlebug
Summary: Not techniqually part of SMFF. But these are a set of fanfics based on Spider-Man that I thought you might enjoy. Please comment.
1. Watching and Waiting

Darkness fell over the city. Lights shined from windows as the natural light of the sun was swallowed up by the horizon. The sunset had been beautiful, lasting ages. The star hadn't gone without a fight but now nighttime prevailed. On the busy streets cars drove through as firelights. But they were nothing more than a glint in the masked eye of the man that sat on the rooftops watching them. Car horns blared from below as a car pulled out at the wrong time and almost caused an accident. The man started forwards for a second but then the car stopped and was let out. The man sat back into his crouch and sank back into thought.

Police sirens sounded and the man's head turned slightly. He concentrated on the sound and a vision of a bank robbery formed in his head. But the guys were amateur; they had no hope of escaping New York's finest. He ignored the tingling in the back of his skull and once more focused on the bottom of the building he was sat on. Suddenly it occurred to him that it would be far easier to see the awning-covered doors from the building across the road than upon the same roof. He stood up, stretching his tired muscles and letting out a silent yawn as he took a few steps backwards… and then ran full pelt at the side of the roof. At the last second he pushed off the edge with his front foot and launched forwards at the opposite site. As he flew forwards he did a neat spinning dive. Landing perfectly he rolled on the roof and sat in crouch facing the edge of the building.

"Nice" sounded a voice from behind. He twisted quickly and faced the darkness behind him. He stared into the black and saw a slim silhouette that strutted towards him. He smiled under his mask and turned back to face the road below.  
"Thanks" he answered. He felt hands on his shoulders and then Black Cat was crouching next to him. She looked down at the busy traffic below and for a second He almost saw a doubt in her emerald green eyes. But then her black shiny lips curled into a smile and she turned to him. He looked at her, taking in the black painted-on mask and long white hair that flew around her in the wind. He glanced for a second at her costume and found that it was the same as always. Black, skin-tight leather; stopping at the chest in a V-neck that ran to the bottom of her cleavage. The leather covered her except for where the white fur marked her suits limits at the neck, where her gloves separated from the sleeves and where her boots ended on her legs. Her clawed fingers scratched at the stone and little prints were left.  
"How have you been Webhead? Haven't seen you in a while," she asked playfully. He smiled as he looked back down at the building opposite.  
"Hello Black Cat. I've been alright. How are you?" he answered. Black cat looked at him for a little bit in silence.  
"I'm alright," she answered "What are you sitting here for?" He looked at her for a moment, and then again focused on the door. Black Cat stood and stretched.

"Watching," he said simply. Behind his back Black Cat raised an eyebrow.  
"Well…yeah... I can see that," she said "I meant what are you watching **for**?" he smiled.  
"A girl" he said. He looked out the corner of his eye and saw her lips slowly curl into a smile.  
"Your not still stalking that girl are you?" she said playfully "She must be one lucky woman to have a superhero stalker" he smiled again. Black Cat had always been able to cheer him up.  
"Nah, she doesn't really…know me" he said quietly. Black Cat smiled behind him and crouched next to him, resting her gloved hands on his shoulders.  
"Because you don't let her. Do you?" she asked, just as quietly. He turned to face her.  
"She wouldn't like it, to know me… who I really am" he said. Black Cat squeezed his shoulders softly.  
"She would, I know she would…" she said comfortingly, "I would." He looked at her silently. She smiled slightly but then the silent took it from her face. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…"  
"No, it's fine" he cut in quickly, the last thing he wanted was to lose her friendship. "It's just that… I don't know, it just wouldn't work between us… I don't think" he went silent again and Black Cat smiled.  
"It's ok, she's a very lucky girl, whoever she actually is" she said sweetly. He smiled at her and then realized she couldn't see it. "By the way" she said standing up. "She just left." He spun around and looked down into the lights, they blurred slightly after the dark but he could clearly see the red hair amongst the crowd.

"Thanks" he said, turning back to Black Cat, but she was gone. He shook his head and jumped off the roof towards the traffic below.

Mary-Jane walked along the road. Her heels clicking noisily on the shiny stone pavements. She jogged to the road and hailed down a taxi that was passing and it slowed to a stop. She smiled as she got in the back and asked for Broadway. As the taxi pulled away she looked in the front wing mirror at a glance and for a second it filled with red and blue. And then suddenly Spider-Man swung past and vanished into the bright city lights.


	2. Hunting is an Art

"_Hunting is an art. It is the most primal instinct in the human brain. But it is also the most fun. Hunting is unlike any other sport, the fear of stalking your prey, the thrill of the victory, the head of your newest beast placed upon your mantel to show your power over nature itself.  
__For years I have hunted the most dangerous animals in the world, each one stronger than the last. Until I finally reached the top of the crop. My name is Kraven. And the man the crowds call hero, I call __**prey**__."_

Spider-Man swung through the city. The lights blurred around him as he hit 80mph down Broadway. Police sirens sounded and he swung after them, drawn by the noise like a moth to light.

The scene laid out before his eyes like a short film in his mind. In a moment he knew that a bank had been robbed and a civilian lay stuck under the rubble left by the fleeing villain. Huge scorch marks decimated the damaged building like insult to injury. A falling brick dropped towards a crouching paramedic but Spider-Man webbed it away with a flick of his hand. He landed on a wall and stood up, or rather out, to face the police milling around the place. "What happened chief?" he asked the police Captain Stacy.  
"We don't know yet, the bastard took a sum of money out of one of the vaults and left before we got here. We don't know where he could be now." Answered Captain Stacy, helping an old lady out of harms way. Spider-Man webbed to the top of the building and looked out across the skyline. Suddenly a loud whoosh sounded behind him and for a second he felt the spider on the back of his costume start to melt before a ball of plasma smashed into his back.

He flew forwards off the edge of the building and webbed a building on the other side of the road. His head was buzzing and suddenly it tingled, but he couldn't move fast enough and he felt feet smash into his injured back. The web snapped and he fell into the hard concrete with the creature on his back. A horn blared and a lorry skidded, twisting against its' heavy load as it attempted to avoid the two on the road. The tail end twisted round and the lorry stopped with the two men in the gap between its wheels. The man on Spider-Man's back dropped down to Spider-Man's height and put it's mouth to wear it presumed his ears would be through the costume. "Long time no see, Spider." it said, Peter's eyes widened under his mask.  
"Scorpion?" he asked. The last he had seen of Scorpion, the unfortunate creature had fallen off a skyscraper to his apparent death. Now he stood on Spider-Man's back, seemingly fine.  
"Yes it is me. I've got some unfinished business to take care of. Time to pay Spider-Man" he said, his voice slowly rising as he got more excited and confident with his situation. Spider-Man pushed his arms up till he supported his own weight again and slowly looked up at Scorpion who didn't seem to have noticed a thing.  
"Not today Mac" he said as he pushed up with his back. Scorpion flew upwards straight into the parked lorry's underside. He fell to the ground and lay still. Spider-Man rolled out of the lorry and then webbed up the fallen villain. He looked around at the surrounding crowd and then webbed up to the roof of the nearest building and away to find his next challenge.

As it happened, the challenge found him first. A small can fell seeming out of nowhere straight into Spider-Man's chest as he swung. "What the…?" asked Spider-Man as he caught the can before it could fall away. He looked down at it just in time to see it leak gas into his face. He dropped it immediately and coughed as the gas went straight to his head. He dropped out of the high buildings and swung at street level through an abandoned street as he attempted to clear his groggy head. Then, as soon as it had come on, it went away again. Spider-Man shook his head to make sure then looked back up at the sky.  
"Hmm, that was strange" he commented as he swung back up to the high buildings.  
Suddenly a man crashed into his already aching back and he fell into a building wall. Flopping backwards, he crumpled onto a rooftop and lay still.

Through mask-covered eyes, he watched as a man landed lightly on the roof next to him. The man let out a light laugh and with his voice Spider-Man suddenly recognized the man as Kraven. 'Oh great' he thought. The man was a nutcase. Determined to hunt him down and collect his head for a trophy collection. This was quite a problem unfortunately. Because for this ambition, he would have to be-head Spider-Man. And Peter wished to keep his head.

The man lent down to the hero and picked him up. Spider-Man waited until he was completely stood up again before swinging a punch into the man's face. The man stumbled and fell, throwing Spider-Man backwards. Spider-Man grabbed a flag pole and swung around to kick the man in the chest. The man fell backwards and rolled into a standing position. The two faced each other then, without warning, Kraven was upon Spider-Man. He crouched on his chest and punched him in the face. And then it hit him…his spider-sense wasn't working.

His spider-sense was his greatest power. Without it he had only the reflexes of a normal superhuman man, and that could never do. He rolled Kraven off him and jumped onto the next roof. When suddenly a loud noise sounded and the chimney next to him exploded. He sheltered from the debris then turned around to face Scorpion. The villain glared at him and jumped with intension to kill, when suddenly Kraven smashed into him from the side. The two fell to the ground and rolled around, neither able to get the upper hand. "I will have your head beast!" shouted Kraven.  
"God, you've got a _real_ obsession with heads don't ya Kraven?" said Spider-Man. Sticking to a wall and watching the fight with interest, "Why don't you get a hand next time? Or even just a nose? Why a whole head?"  
"Shut up Spider-Man! Once I have finished with you, your head won't be able to fill a pint glass." Shouted Scorpion as he caught a well aimed punch into Kraven's chest.  
"Great, two mental cases. Why is it always _me_ stuck with the weirdo's?" asked Spider-Man to himself. The two villains stopped in mid-fight and looked at Spider-Man. He grinned under his mask and webbed them both up together. Dropping them off on a lamppost on the streets he turned to them "Well, I had fun today, maybe next time we can go bowling? Call me ok?" and with that he swung off.


	3. Insects and Birds of Prey

Spider-Man sat on a rooftop and looked out across the rapidly darkening horizon. The city was alive with traffic and people out for a night on the town. New York city, 'the city that never sleeps', was wide awake tonight.

This was his home, his responsibility, his playground!

He shot out a web line to the building across the road and dropped off the roof. As he neared the ground the web line became taunt and he shot back upwards. Narrowly avoiding the roof he shot off in search of crime.

As it happened though, crime found him.

A loud explosion sounded to Spider-Man's left and suddenly a giant ball of plasma hit him in the side. He yelled as he fell onto the rooftops and got slowly up. He looked around but couldn't see any immediate dangers. Then suddenly his spider-sense went off and he dropped into a crouch to avoid another ball of plasma that aimed for his head.

He saw a silhouette of a man with a large tail and suddenly felt claws grabbing his shoulders. He looked up to see the Vulture holding him in steel talons. He wrestled in his vice like grip but knew he was stuck. "You wanted something?" he asked the old criminal. Vulture merely smiled as Spider-Man looked back in front to where the Scorpion sat aiming his tail. Spider-Man thought quickly and swung on Vultures hold onto his back. Vulture fell slightly and the plasma hit him hard in the chest. He let go of Spider-Man and fell lifelessly to the roof. Spider-Man crouched over him, he was still breathing, just knocked out.

Spider-Man webbed him up and then turned to Scorpion. "What did you do that for? You could have given him a heart attack!" said Spider-Man in a playful voice. The maddened criminal just scowled.  
"Hey, with Vulture out of the question I get both shares of the pay from now on. I don't see a problem with that." answered Scorpion as he once again shot out a ball of plasma. Spider-Man dodged it and then jumped towards Scorpion. Scorpion flung his sharp tail towards the hero but Spider-Man quickly grabbed a hold and propelled himself onto the large metal hump on Scorpions back. Scorpion turned both ways looking for him and then seemed to feel the extra weight upon his back. Silently he moved his tail up directly above Spider-Man and then drove it down. But Spider-Man sensed it and jumped off at the last moment, leaving the Scorpion to stab his own armor. He yelled as it stuck fast and attempted to pull it out. But it wouldn't budge.

Spider-Man webbed him up and grabbed both criminals. He dropped down to the ground and saw a police car going past. He ran after them and they noticed him in the wind mirror. They stopped and he placed the villains in the back seats of the car. "If you ever want a re-match, I'll be waiting." Spider-Man said as he shut the door and swung off.


End file.
